


touchdown

by miraebbi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but hes also a nervous soft boy, in short this is a coming of age feel good teen romance, inspired by christmassy mv, juyeon is a massive flirt, juyeon making hyunjae blush for 9k words, like seriously this is so fluffy i didnt even know i was capable of this, there is literally no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraebbi/pseuds/miraebbi
Summary: Lee Juyeon, the school's star football player, is undeniably whipped for the student council president.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 28
Kudos: 261





	touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> since everyone said they cried at my last fic.....I'm back with a super fluffy fic to make it up to all of you!
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QDrGYBaaG5IWHfQQn6diR?si=bTjwdBvXQdW0Y6JWjzaVtw)

“Hyung, you have your entire life to be a jerk. Why not take today off?”

There’s a chorus of snickers at the soccer captain’s sharp remark. Juyeon rolls his eyes.

“My team deserves to use the field today. We have a game next week.”

Sunwoo whines in exasperation, stomping his feet like a small child. “So does my team! Why are you like this huh? Why are you always trying to create problems?”

A random voice pipes up. “Hey hey, cut it out, Lee Hyunjae is coming”

Juyeon’s heart leaps in his chest, gaze darting towards the bleachers. Lee Hyunjae is rushing down the staircase, dread evident on his face as he eyes the large group that has gathered in the middle of the field.

 _That_. That is the reason Juyeon is always trying to create problems.

Hyunjae approaches them, hair and uniform remaining perfectly neat and crisp despite his hurried movements.

“Are you guys fighting again?” Hyunjae asks, staring at the two captains warily. Sunwoo pouts, pointing an accusing finger at Juyeon. “He started it! We booked the field first but he keeps claiming that his team deserves to use it!”

Hyunjae looks over at Juyeon, hoping to see some semblance of guilt on the younger’s handsome features because this is already the 4th time this has happened but he only gets a mischievous smile in return. “Juyeon?” he asks in a saccharine tone, trying to hide his exasperation. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Juyeon grins. “Of course” he replies, following Hyunjae to a corner of the field where they can talk in private.

Hyunjae sighs deeply, rubbing the space between his brows. “Juyeon I thought we talked about this before! If the team booked the field then it belongs to them, you can’t just claim that you want to use it because your team has an upcoming game”

Juyeon tilts his head, pretending to be confused. “What did you say? I can’t hear you, can you come closer?”

Hyunjae stares at him warily, but nevertheless shuffles a few steps forward, clearing his throat. “I said, you can’t take the field away from the team that booked it”

Juyeon steps forward, closing the gap between them. Without warning he leans in, revelling in the tiny gasp that escapes Hyunjae’s mouth. “What? What did you say? I still can’t hear you. I think you should move closer” He lets his gaze flicker to Hyunjae’s lips momentarily before looking back up, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Hyunjae’s cheeks turn bright pink. “You heard me” he mumbles, avoiding eye contact like it’s his job.

“If I don’t listen to you, would I get detention?”

“Uh...yeah? I would probably have to give you one”

“Are you going to be there?”

“Yes, I have to watch over the students”

Juyeon gives him a lopsided grin. “Okay, then give me detention please.”

A question mark hangs over Hyunjae’s head. “Why would you want detention?”

“Because you’re there.”

Hyunjae hurriedly shoves Juyeon away, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. “Flirting isn’t going to get you out of trouble you know.”

“That wasn’t my intention though”

Hyunjae looks awfully sceptical. Sunwoo yells at them from a distance, interrupting their exchange.

“Oi! How long are you two going to keep flirting over there? We’ve been waiting for so long!”

Hyunjae ducks his head in embarrassment, coughing into his fist. “I will let you off with a warning,” he says, trying his best to sound stern but his voice falters a little. “Don’t let this happen again.” He doesn’t give Juyeon time to respond, sharply turning on his heel and walking away.

Juyeon suppresses a groan, having a strong desire to punch Sunwoo for interrupting them.

You see, the thing is, Juyeon may or may not have a crush on Hyunjae.

Lee Hyunjae - president of the student council. Hyunjae is the epitome of a model student. He pays attention in class, aces all the exams, and follows the school rules. He also has remarkable leadership skills. Hyunjae is easy going and charismatic, always getting along extremely well with his peers. But he is also firm and honest, not afraid to share his views and point out what's wrong, even to his closest friends. And not to mention, he has stunning features that you just can’t help but fall for.

If not him for student council president, then who?

Juyeon has always thought Hyunjae was pretty, like really, _really_ , pretty. He usually sneaks a few glances at him in the hallways, heart skipping a beat every time their eyes meet. But Juyeon never had a chance to talk to him - they were in different clubs, they didn’t have any mutual friends, nor did they share any classes together.

Up until one very fateful Thursday afternoon.

Juyeon was caught in a heated argument with the track team captain. The track team had asked to use the field for some extra practice - and don’t get Juyeon wrong, he’s a nice guy, and usually would be more than happy to comply. But his team was on a tight schedule, and he had already booked the field first.

Things got ugly real quick. The track captain spat out a rather nasty insult about the football team, about how they only win because they are the school’s favourite. It angered Juyeon to no end, furious that he and his teammates' hard work was being so brutally undermined. In a moment of blind rage, Juyeon had grabbed him by the collar, and in turn received a hard punch to his face, cutting his lip.

Hyunjae had rushed in, quickly breaking up the fight. It was a highly challenging situation, but Hyunjae handled it perfectly, calmly and patiently reasoning with both teams.

With Hyunjae’s charismatic persuasion, the track team eventually hands the field back over to the football team, even apologising for their actions. Juyeon is quick to forgive, and the conflict ends with an amicable handshake. Once the track team has cleared the field, Juyeon orders his team to immediately start training. Juyeon is about to join them when a voice pipes up from behind him.

“Are you okay?”

Juyeon turns around, startling slightly when he sees Hyunjae standing there, doe eyes wide with concern. He thought Hyunjae had left already.

Juyeon gives him a reassuring smile, waving his hand dismissively. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’ve been through worse”

Hyunjae frowns in worry, soft pink lips forming a pout and he looks so adorable that Juyeon has to momentarily look away to get a goddamn _grip_. Unexpectedly, Hyunjae walks up to him, cupping his face with his petite hand.

“You should at least get the blood off” he tuts, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wiping away the traces of blood on Juyeon’s chin.

Juyeon stares at him, heartbeat thundering in his ears. Hyunjae looks positively ethereal right now, the golden sunlight casting a soft glow on his features. Juyeon’s skin tingles where Hyunjae’s fingers brush over, almost like being electrified.

Hyunjae pulls back, examining his work. “That’s better,” he whispers, smiling softly, eyes curved into two crescent moons. Juyeon can do nothing but stare dumbly, mouth hanging slightly open.

Hyunjae’s phone rings loudly. He pulls it out from his pocket, eyes widening in alarm as he reads the screen. “Sorry but I need to go now!” he winces, looking rather apologetic. “Take care, remember to get that checked!”

“And don’t get into any more fights! Otherwise, you will be seeing a lot more of me” he teases, giving Juyeon a playful grin before rushing off.

Juyeon watches his retreating figure, heart pounding hard and fast against his chest.

Juyeon is kind of obsessed with him from that point on. And if an argument is what it takes to see Hyunjae again, then Juyeon is about to start a fight completely unprovoked.

So he does exactly that, although never taking it too far, just lightly bickering with the other team’s captains - to the point where no one’s feelings get hurt but serious enough that Hyunjae has to intervene, giving Juyeon a grand total of 5 minutes of flirting time.

_“Juyeon that’s the dumbest idea I have ever heard”_

_“Love makes me a fool”_

_“I will punch you, honest to god, I will stand up, do a spin and kick you right in the face”_

_\-----_

Juyeon starts an argument for what is the 6th time in the row, this time with the hockey captain, leaving Hyunjae with no choice but to punish him with detention. He grins excitedly when Hyunjae issues him the pink detention slip, earning him extremely puzzled stares from both teams.

Juyeon saunters into the classroom, hands tucked into his pockets. He’s a whole 15 minutes early, but that’s on purpose. The side of his mouth tugs up into a smirk when he sees Hyunjae sitting by the teacher’s desk, airpods in his ear, doing his homework diligently.

Juyeon walks to the back of the chair as quietly as possible, bending down and planting two hands on the table to cage Hyunjae between his arms. He plucks one of the airpods away, placing it into his own ear. “What song is this?”

Hyunjae jumps in his seat, head whipping back to stare at Juyeon incredulously. “What are you doing?!”

Juyeon doesn’t respond, bobbing his head along to the tune. “Not bad, you have pretty good music taste”

Hyunjae snatches his airpod back. “What do you want?” he hisses, glancing at his watch. “Why are you 15 minutes early?”

Juyeon tilts his head to meet Hyunjae’s gaze. “I wanted to see you”

Hyunjae’s eyes widen slightly, breath hitching audibly. Juyeon keeps staring, enjoying the way Hyunjae starts to squirm in his seat. “Go away” he whines, pushing Juyeon’s arms away. “People could come in any minute now”

Juyeon surprisingly complies, straightening back up and moving away. Hyunjae is about to breathe out a small sigh of relief when Juyeon plops down in the seat right in front of the teacher’s desk.

Hyunjae stares at him. “Do you really need to sit here?”

Juyeon shrugs. “Why? What’s wrong with this seat?”

Nothing wrong with it, except for the fact that it means Hyunjae would be making direct eye contact with Juyeon every time he looked up. And it doesn’t help that the seat is barely inches away from the teacher’s desk. For some reason, having Juyeon in such close proximity makes Hyunjae feel strangely flustered.

“All the other seats are empty, why do you choose this one? Wouldn’t most people want to sit at the back?”

“I like the view from here”

Hyunjae thinks it's unhealthy just how much Juyeon makes him blush. He fiddles with the pencil in his hand, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

“Just do your work” he huffs out, but the corner of his lips itch to tug into a smile.

Juyeon chuckles but obediently pulls out his math assignment, scribbling down numbers and equations. Other students start to stream in, all choosing to sit at the back of the classroom where they can secretly use their phones. Juyeon earns a few surprised glances, many not expecting the school’s star to be in detention, and especially not in the front row.

Juyeon ignores them, preoccupied with sneaking not-so-discreet glances at the boy in front of him.

Hours crawl by rather dully, the room dead silent save for the sounds of pencil scratching on paper or the occasional creak from their worn-out chairs. The warm afternoon sun shines in, creating a lull in the atmosphere. Juyeon rubs his eyes, feeling a little sleepy.

Hyunjae is faring far worse. He’s constantly yawning, eyes growing droopier by the second. But he’s fighting to stay awake, as seen from the way he fidgets in his seat non-stop, stretching his arms and legs more times than necessary. However, as the hour hand hits 5, he swiftly loses the battle and falls fast asleep, head lolled down, eyes closed shut.

Juyeon bites down on his lower lip, trying not to laugh.

There’s a quiet squeak of chairs dragging across the floor. Juyeon turns around to see a few students stealthily packing their bags, making their leave. He looks back to the clock and frowns - detention only ends at 6 o’clock.

Juyeon walks over to them, raising an eyebrow when he recognises a few faces. “What are you guys doing?”

Jinseok, one of Juyeon’s friends from volleyball, looks over at him. “Oh hey Juyeon! We are going to sneak out since Hyunjae is asleep. Want to come along?” he whispers, shooting cautious glances at Hyunjae, making sure the latter is still sound asleep.

Juyeon pokes his tongue in his cheek, contemplating. It’s a tempting offer - detention was boring as hell, and Juyeon has never really cared much for the rules.

_But Hyunjae could get into trouble._

Juyeon shakes his head. “Sit back down, detention ends in an hour. Just bear with it.” The tone in his voice is final, leaving no room for argument. Jinseok stares at him in disbelief. “What? Are you serious?” Juyeon ignores him, walking back to his seat.

No one really wants to go against the most popular guy in school, so albeit with a lot of grumbling, Jinseok and his friends sit back down.

The clock strikes 6, and only then does Jinseok and his friends leave, along with the other students. In a flash, all the seats are emptied, leaving Juyeon and Hyunjae alone in the classroom together.

Juyeon is rooted to his chair, drinking in the sight in front of him. Hyunjae’s long eyelashes are fluttered shut, cheek pressed up against the palm on his hand, soft pink lips huffing out every once in a while. Juyeon has to physically restrain himself from cooing at how cute he looks.

Juyeon gently nudges Hyunjae’s shoulder, watching the older stir awake. Hyunjae scans his surroundings blearily, blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes to the light. “Where is everyone?”

“It’s 6 o’clock already. Everyone went home.”

Hyunjae shoots up in his seat, eyes widening in panic. “Shit did I fall asleep? And for that long? This is terrible! I shouldn’t have done that! Why didn’t you wake me up?!”

Juyeon hushes him with a pat on his head. “Shhh, it’s okay. No one sneaked out of detention. Everything went fine. Plus, you looked so tired. I felt bad to wake you up”

Only then does Hyunjae calm down, shoulders sagging with relief. But then he suddenly straightens up again. “Wait, then why are you still here? Detention ended already, don’t you want to go home?”

Juyeon slings his bag over his shoulder. “It’s getting dark, I’ll send you home.”

“Oh…” Hyunjae lifts his eyebrows, clearing not expecting that answer. “That’s okay though! My house is just a ten-minute walk from here”

“I spent the entire detention thinking of that excuse to spend time with you. You’re just going to let my efforts go to waste like that?”

Hyunjae’s cheeks turn bright pink. “Oh...um...uh….” he stutters, trying to pack up his pencil case but fumbling. “Alright then… sure, you can send me home”

Juyeon can’t help but grin, giddy excitement shooting through him. “Let’s go”

***

Juyeon and Hyunjae walk side by side, feet crunching against the leaves that scatter the pavement. They fall into a light-hearted conversation, and Juyeon’s chest swells with pride whenever Hyunjae laughs loudly at his joke.

They walk through the bustling streets, shops lined on their left and right, small food stalls crammed between. Sounds of chatter and music permeate the air, creating a lively atmosphere.

Juyeon is in the middle of saying something when he notices that Hyunjae is a little distracted, staring off into the distance. Juyeon follows his gaze to see a snack stall selling fried chicken. Hyunjae is like a child in a toy store, staring at the chicken with starry eyes.

Juyeon chuckles, nudging Hyunjae to snap him out of his trance. “Do you want to buy some?” Hyunjae smiles sheepishly, a little embarrassed at being caught. “I want to” he whines, “but I don’t have any cash on me”

Juyeon pulls his wallet out. “Wait here,” he says, before jogging over to the stall. He quickly returns with a cup of hot and crispy chicken slathered in sweet and spicy sauce. He hands it over to Hyunjae, who pretends like he doesn’t want it but Juyeon can see his hands fidgeting excitedly. “You didn’t have to,” he mutters, but eagerly stabs the wooden stick through the chicken, shoving it into his mouth.

Juyeon chuckles, watching in amusement as Hyunjae’s eyes light up. “Good?” Hyunjae nods vigorously, cheeks stuffed full. “It’s so good. Oh my god, this is truly what life is about.''

“I want some,” Juyeon says, shifting closer. Hyunjae hands the cup to him, but he shakes his head, opening his mouth. Hyunjae rolls his eyes, but he still feeds Juyeon a piece, trying not to smile.

They continue walking, with Hyunjae happily munching on his food, occasionally feeding Juyeon some. They walk past a shop with a speaker out front, blasting songs that resonate loudly in the tight space.

_“neoro gadeuk chaeun this year hajiman jakku neureoman ganeun wish list”_

Juyeon jumps in excitement, looking to Hyunjae with wide eyes. “I love this song!” He starts busting out a bunch of wacky dance moves, not caring for all the curious stares he gets in return. Hyunjae covers his mouth with one hand, trying to suppress his giggles. “What are you doing?!” But Juyeon simply shoots him flashy finger guns, before using his phone as a microphone to dramatically mouth the lyrics.

_“Oh hamkke inneun geot maneuro, It feels like Christmas On & On”_

Hyunjae bends over, laughing uncontrollably. Juyeon grabs his hand, trying to get him to do a spin. “Stop it!” Hyunjae squeals between his giggles, “Everyone is watching!” Juyeon remains unfazed, moving his body enthusiastically, striking all different types of poses to make Hyunjae cackle with laughter.

Time flies by, and before they knew it, they reached Hyunjae’s house. “We’re here,” Hyunjae says softly, gesturing to his gate. He shifts from one foot to the other, staring down at the ground. “Um.. I guess I’ll see you around?”

Juyeon quickly stretches out his palm. “Give me your phone” Hyunjae raises an eyebrow but hands it over anyway. Juyeon types in his contact number, boldly saving it under the contact name “Juyeonie ❤”

“Text me,” he says, shooting Hyunjae a wink before walking away. The tip of Hyunjae’s ears burn red, and it’s definitely not because of the cold.

***

That night, Juyeon lies in bed, anticipation zapping through his veins as he stares at the phone screen, anxiously waiting for a notification. He’s been distracted the entire night, constantly checking his phone while he was studying, or when he was eating, and even when he was showering.

It’s going to be 12 a.m soon, but Hyunjae still hasn’t texted him. Juyeon sighs dejectedly, heart sinking in his chest. He chucks his phone on his bedside table, tugging the covers over his head.

He’s just about to fall asleep when his phone rings, echoing loudly in the silence of his room.

Juyeon flings the covers off and leaps off his bed. You're probably thinking you know what happens next - Juyeon is a star athlete with incredible agility that no one can rival, he _must_ have landed with a perfect forward roll, getting straight up on his feet and smoothly picking up his phone with complete ease.

Well, things went just a _little_ bit differently.

Juyeon’s sheets get tangled between his legs, causing him to trip. He lets out a sharp shriek, arms flailing wildly in the air as he lands to the floor with a loud thud, face flat on the ground.

Ouch.

Juyeon winces in pain. Nevertheless, he clambers to his knees, hands frantically smacking all over the bedside table, trying to locate his phone.

After much struggle, his hand finally grabs onto it. He yanks it close to his face, hurriedly swiping across the screen to unlock.

_Hey, it’s Hyunjae. Did you get home safe?_

Juyeon throws his head back, pumping his fists in the air and whooping loudly. He’s right in the middle of giving his 3-minute long victory speech to the row of stuff toys on his bed when his brother knocks on his door, asking him to _please shut the fuck up its literally midnight._

Juyeon reluctantly crawls back into bed, grumbling under his breath. He suddenly freezes, realising that he got so caught up in celebrating that he hasn’t even replied to Hyunjae yet. He hurriedly unlocks his phone, smashing the keyboard frantically.

**Juyeon:**

_Yup I did. What are you doing now?_

**Hyunjae:**

_Was about to sleep._

_But I wanted to say thanks for walking me home today, it was really fun_

**Juyeon:**

_How about you let me do it again tomorrow?_

Juyeon gnaws on his bottom lip, anxiously waiting for the response.

**Hyunjae:**

_Sure_

It's short and brief, no exclamation mark, no emojis - nothing. But it’s enough to make Juyeon bury his face in his pillow, grinning like an absolute idiot.

Somewhere in Seoul, Eric wakes up in the middle of the night to 46 notifications from Juyeon. He panics, thinking some national emergency must have occurred until he sees the first message.

_HYUNJAE SAID I COULD WALK HIM HOME TOMORROW DJWLIFEHUEWI WE’RE BASICALLY MARRIED_

Eric presses the block button before tugging the blanket over his head, quickly falling back into his deep slumber.

\-----

From there on, Juyeon’s days start and end with Hyunjae - he’s the first person he greets in the morning, and the last person he says goodnight to. Walking Hyunjae home has become part of his daily routine, and despite him doing it every single day, he still feels the same sharp sense of reluctance every time they part ways at Hyunjae’s doorstep.

It’s not enough, Juyeon needs more. He wants to see Hyunjae more of the time, all of the time.

Luckily for him, he has found another excuse.

**Juyeon:**

_Want to study tgt?_

**Hyunjae:**

_?_   
_YOU want to study?_

**Juyeon:**

_Yeah… why what’s wrong?_

**Hyunjae:**

_You hate studying_

**Juyeon:**

_Well today I don’t_

**Hyunjae:**

_…._

_Okay then, meet me at the library._

Juyeon stares at his phone, grinning from ear to ear. “Who are you talking to that’s got you smiling like an idiot?” Younghoon asks, slinging an arm around Juyeon’s shoulder to peer at his phone. He reads the contact name, squinting in confusion. “Who’s ‘love of my life’ ?”

Juyeon immediately jerks his phone away, cheeks burning bright red. “N-no one”

“It’s Lee Hyunjae, who Juyeon is disgustingly whipped for” Eric drawls, shaking his head. Juyeon lets out an indignant squawk. “I’m not!”

“Oh really? Then who was it the other day that walked straight into a pole because he was too busy staring at Hyunjae?”

Younghoon guffaws with laughter while Juyeon rubs the fading bruise on his forehead, wincing at the memory.

Fortunately for Juyeon, the library is just around the corner, giving him an excuse to escape this embarrassing conversation. “Oh! Looks like I need to go now. Bye!” he blurts out quickly, barely sparing them a glance as he makes a beeline to the library.

Eric and Younghoon stand there, watching Juyeon’s quickly retreating figure.

“Look at how fast he’s trying to get to Hyunjae, he’s basically sprinting,” Eric sighs, shaking his head. “He’s so whipped it’s almost embarrassing to even look at him.”

“Oh come on it’s not that bad…..” Younghoon says, slinging an arm over Eric’s shoulder.

“Nope never mind he just ran into the glass door”

***

Hyunjae glances up from the tap on his shoulder. He places a hand over his mouth, gasping dramatically. “Lee Juyeon? In the _library_? This is a sight I never thought I would see!”

Juyeon rolls his eyes, sliding into the seat next to Hyunjae. “Haha, very funny” he deadpans, playfully flicking Hyunjae’s forehead. Hyunjae yelps softly, shooting him a glare. (It’s meant to be intimidating, but it just reminds Juyeon of an upset puppy)

“What’s with you anyway? Why the sudden motivation to study?”

“Everybody does it all the time, I wanted to see what the hype all about”

Hyunjae snorts in amusement, shaking his head before returning back to his work. Juyeon pulls his books and pencil case out, attempting to complete an assignment.

Juyeon is a few questions in before he encounters a particularly difficult one. He grips his hair in frustration, grumbling softly. Hyunjae glances over. “Do you need some help?”

Juyeon nods. But what he doesn’t expect is for Hyunjae to lean in, pressing himself against Juyeon’s entire right side.

Hyunjae is close, very, very close. His face is just mere inches away, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he reads through the question. Juyeon’s gaze traces his side profile, from his long eyelashes to the sharp curve of his nose, before zeroing in on his soft pink lips that Juyeon thinks about more often than he should.

“Oh! You have to remove the coefficient and then factorise the equation” Hyunjae explains. But Juyeon isn’t paying attention. He’s way too distracted.

At the lack of response, Hyunjae frowns, turning his head to look at Juyeon. “Are you even listening to me-”

Hyunjae stops, inhaling sharply when he realises their close proximity. Now their face to face, noses nearly brushing.

If either one of them leaned forward, they would be kissing.

Hyunjae flushes bright red, quickly jerking away. Juyeon uses his thumb and index finger to grab Hyunjae’s chin, tilting his head back.

“Look at me,” Juyeon murmurs, voice deep and low. “My eyes need a break from all that studying”

“Juyeon!” Hyunjae squeaks out, batting Juyeon’s hand away. He glanced around the library, making sure no one saw that. “We’re in a library!”

“Oh? So I could do this anywhere else?”

Hyunjae eyes widened, realising his slip up. He shyly covers his face with his hands, cheeks turning redder. “Shut up, you’re so annoying” he whines, shifting his chair away. Juyeon laughs quietly, pulling Hyunjae’s chair back with ease.

Hyunjae rolls his eyes, but his heart excitedly skips a beat.

\-----

Juyeon bends over, panting heavily as his chest heaves with exertion. The sky is quickly turning dark, sun long fading into the horizon. Juyeon has just finished running a few laps around the field. He already had a training session with his team earlier on in the afternoon, but as the captain, he needs to ensure that he’s one level above the rest.

He drags the sack of footballs to the equipment storage room, which is quietly tucked away behind the bleachers. He is softly humming to himself when he hears a chorus of loud snickers.

“Oh like we are _sooo_ afraid of you, go ahead, report us to the discipline master. Do you also suck his dick while you’re at it?”

Juyeon frowns at the highly uncouth remark. He drops the bag, hastily walking over to investigate. He ducks his head down to see a group of junior boys hidden underneath the bleachers, cigarettes and juuls in their hands. There’s someone standing in front of them, hands clenched into a tight fist. Juyeon recognises that figure all too well - it’s Hyunjae.

“Look, I couldn’t care less about what you want to do in your free time. But smoking and vaping is not allowed in school compounds. Please leave.”

Hyunjae’s stern warning fails in its intention, earning nothing but taunting laughter from the group of delinquents.

“Fuck off. You think you’re all that just because your student council president?” one of them snarls, flickering his cigarette butt at Hyunjae.

That’s the last straw. Juyeon storms up to them, grabbing Hyunjae by the wrist and pulling the brunette to stand behind him, shielding him bodily. He glares down at the group of boys seated in front of him, anger thrumming through his veins.

“Do we have a problem here?” Juyeon asks, his voice low and dangerous.

It’s almost comical how they all simultaneously seize up in a panic, fear evident in their wide eyes. The entire school has seen the way Juyeon ploughs through athletes on the field like they are delicate daisies that can be easily trampled on. Juyeon’s strength isn’t something to joke about, and it’s definitely not something anyone would want to challenge.

The juniors immediately scramble to their feet, apologising furiously. They try to flee but Juyeon grabs them by the collar, holding them in place. He pulls out the notepad and pen from Hyunjae’s pocket - the one he uses to note down the names of students who have violated the school rules - and chucks it at them. “Write down your name and class” Juyeon orders, showing no sign of mercy.

The notebook is passed around with trembling hands. Only when Juyeon has collected the full list does he let them go. They take off like a bullet train, grabbing their bags hastily and sprinting away. Juyeon rolls his eyes, turning around to pass the notepad back to Hyunjae.

But Hyunjae has his head lowered down, one hand covering his eyes. His body is trembling, and only when Juyeon looks closer does he see the teardrops dripping from his chin, splattering on the floor.

Juyeon instantly drops the notepad, hands gripping Hyunjae’s shoulder as he bends down, trying to get a look at the older’s face. “Are you okay?” he asks softly.

Hyunjae hiccups, trying to respond but the tears keep getting caught in his throat, making it hard to get a word out.

Juyeon wraps his arms around Hyunjae, pulling him into his chest. “It’s okay. You don’t need to explain anything to me. Just cry, let it all out” he whispers, stroking Hyunjae’s hair gently.

And it’s like a dam just breaks. Hyunjae buries his face into Juyeon’s chest, sobbing his heart out. His small hands clutch onto Juyeon’s shirt as if he is trying to hold on for support. Juyeon rubs his back soothingly, holding him even tighter and whispering gently, _it’s okay, you’re okay, I got you, it’s going to be fine._

It takes Hyunjae a while to calm down. When he does, Juyeon leads him to the bleachers to take a seat, hoping that the cool night breeze will help soothe him a little.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Juyeon asks, peering over at him. Hyunjae swallows the lump in his throat, gaze fixed on the night sky.

“Sorry I just...I have a lot on my plate lately. I have to study for all the exams that are coming up, and there’s a lot of pressure on me to score well. But I don’t have time to study because I’m too busy handling and attending all the school events, or running around to catch everyone who breaks the school rules. I barely get enough sleep, I’m so tired every day, and now I have to deal with these assholes saying the meanest things about me. And I can’t even get mad at them because that wouldn’t be ‘model student’ like. I’m so sick and tired and everything. Honestly, I didn’t even want to run for student council, but my parents forced me to. And even though I do enjoy it, it gets so stressful sometimes, I just want to run away from it all”

Juyeon’s heart clenches painfully in his chest. He feels awful, he had no idea Hyunjae was having such a hard time. He racks his brain, trying to think of something, anything to make Hyunjae feel better.

Juyeon stares at the field in front of them, and suddenly, an idea pops into his mind. He stands up, stretching out his hand for Hyunjae to take.

“Come with me, let’s try something.”

***

They stand in the middle of the wide field, surrounded by neatly trimmed grass that seems to stretch on endlessly into the distance. Hyunjae waits there patiently while Juyeon runs off, returning with the bag of footballs.

Hyunjae frowns, raising his perfectly arched eyebrows. “You want to play? Right now?” Juyeon shakes his head.

“Imagine this ball contains all your frustrations” he starts, holding the football high in the air. “Every single thing that worries you, every single thing that angers you, and every single thing that makes you upset”

“Now throw it, just throw it as hard as you can, and as far as you can”

It’s the exact same words Juyeon’s father said to him when he was younger. Back in middle school, Juyeon was struggling a lot - trying to cope with the pains of making new friends, getting good grades, and the whole rough process of adolescence and never quite feeling comfortable in your own skin.

One of the days, Juyeon’s father brought him out to a nearby park. He gave Juyeon the ball, and told him to pour all his anger into each throw. 13-year-old Juyeon stood shakily, using his gangly limbs to chuck the ball as hard as he could. It felt almost like magic - the way his shoulders felt a little lighter, how breathing felt a little easier.

_Transfer all your worries to the ball son, and watch it soar far far away._

It was the start of Juyeon’s love of football. Every time he played, it was like draining away all his troubles and burdens, making each day easier to get by.

This trick to relieve stress was something Juyeon kept a secret. It was very personal to him, and he never felt comfortable sharing it with anyone else.

Up until now.

Juyeon doesn’t really know why he’s sharing it with Hyunjae either. But seeing Hyunjae’s eyes filled with tears makes his heart ache so badly and he just wants so desperately to make it all better.

Hyunjae looks a bit hesitant, eyeing the ball warily. Juyeon chuckles, gently placing it into his hands. “Just try it, come on”

Hyunjae takes a deep breath, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he positions himself. He stares ahead, aiming steadily before lunging forward, throwing with all his might.

Unfortunately, the ball only lands a measly metre away, and Juyeon can’t help but let out an amused snort. Hyunjae stomps his feet, cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

“Not everyone is a football captain like you okay?” he whines, lips pulled into an adorable pout. Juyeon can’t help but laugh, greatly endeared.

“Here,” he says, walking over to stand behind Hyunjae. “Let me show you”

“Firstly,” he explains, pressing himself against Hyunjae’s back, wrapping his arms around him to adjust his grip on the ball. “Put your thumb underneath here” he murmurs in Hyunjae’s ear.

He doesn’t miss the way Hyunjae tenses up, or how his breath hitches ever so slightly.

“Then, you have to position yourself correctly” he proceeds, holding Hyunjae’s hips to angle his body in the right direction. Juyeon's hands linger there much longer than necessary, his mind a little addicted to how his large palms look on Hyunjae’s slender waist.

Hyunjae gulps audibly, cheeks tinged the prettiest shade of pink. Juyeon smirks, giving his waist a gentle squeeze before letting go.

“Now pull back and throw in a half-circular motion” Hyunjae seems to snap out of his daze, staring ahead determinedly. He follows Juyeon’s instructions, before pulling back and hurling the ball forward.

The ball soars in the air in a smooth arc, landing a good few meters away. Hyunjae shrieks in excitement, a wide grin splitting across his face. “Oh my god! Did you see that? Look! Look how far it went!”

Juyeon laughs, giving him two thumbs up. “How does it feel?”

Hyunjae sucks in a deep breath as if a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. “Good,” he says, nodding vigorously as he turns to Juyeon. “It feels good” Juyeon’s chest tightens, feeling a little breathless at the dazzling smile he gets.

He pulls out another ball from the bag, handing it over to Hyunjae. “Here, do it again”

Hyunjae is positioning himself again when he suddenly squints his eyes, pointing to the end of the field. “What’s that white line supposed to be?”

Juyeon looks up, following Hyunjae’s gaze. “Oh,” when he realises what Hyunjae is pointing to, “that’s the touchdown line”

“What’s a touchdown?”

Juyeon gapes in shock, slightly affronted at Hyunjae’s lack of knowledge. “You don’t know what’s a touchdown?”

“I don’t take sports! Sue me”

Juyeon shakes his head but explains it anyway. “A touchdown is the highest scoring method in football. You have to carry the ball, dodge all your opponents and sprint all the way to the touchdown line. It’s like the ultimate goal - my favourite one personally.”

“Sounds really hard.”

Juyeon shrugs, staring at the line wistfully. “Yeah, but what’s waiting for you at the other side of the line is always worth it.”

“Wow, how poetic”

Juyeon laughs, pinching Hyunjae’s cheek affectionately. “Just throw the ball”

Hyunjae continues, pouring all his anger and frustrations into each throw. The weight on his shoulders start to feel a little lighter, and the exhaustion he felt in his bones seems to slowly melt away, replaced by newfound energy.

Juyeon watches him quietly, warmth flickering in his chest when Hyunjae looks over at him, lips curled into a wide smile. He wants to see that smile again, he wants to see it again and again and again.

A mischievous idea pops into his mind. Juyeon waits until Hyunjae is distracted before he rushes forward, tickling the sides of his waist.

Hyunjae shrieks, dropping the ball as he grabs onto Juyeons’ hands, trying to stop him. “Juyeon!” he gasps through his high pitched laughter, squirming endlessly. “Stop!” But Juyeon refuses to relent, grinning uncontrollably as he continues his tickle attack. Hyunjae tries to run away but Juyeon pulls him back, not letting him escape. They play around with carefree smiles, laughing so hard until tears water in their eyes.

In the midst of their chaos, Hyunjae accidentally trips over Juyeon’s foot, causing both of them to stumble to the ground unceremoniously. Juyeon’s quick reflexes kick in, and he swiftly turns their bodies so that he’s the one who hits the ground, while Hyunjae falls right on top of him.

They land on the grass with a soft thud. “Ow,” Juyeon says jokingly, gazing up at Hyunjae who is hovering over him, propped up by his forearms.

Hyunjae lets out a small gasp. “S-sorry!” he splutters, attempting to get off but Juyeon quickly grips his waist, locking him in place.

“Don’t worry, I like this position” Juyeon smirks, enjoying the way Hyunjae grows flustered, flushing a deep red. “Cut it out” he whines, turning his head to avoid eye contact but not making any attempt to move away.

“Do you feel better?” Juyeon asks softly, playfulness replaced by sincere concern. Hyunjae looks back at him, softening when he meets Juyeon’s tender gaze. “Yeah” he whispers, giving Juyeon a soft smile. “I do feel a lot better. Thank you”

They stare into each other’s eyes, neither saying a word. The air is thick and heavy with anticipation, their shallow breaths echoing in the small space between them. Hyunjae’s gaze drops to Juyeon’s lips, pupils dilated.

Juyeon lifts his head up, slowly leaning closer. Hyunjae exhales shakily, eyes fluttering shut. Their lips brush against each other ever so gently, and Juyeon is just about to push forward when a sharp whistle pierces through the air. They immediately jerk apart, squinting when a ray of torchlight shines on them, blinding their eyes.

“Hey hey! Who’s that on the field! You’re not allowed to be here! Get over here right this instant!”

They quickly roll off each other, scrambling to their feet. Hyunjae looks at Juyeon, eyes wide with panic. “What do we do?!” he whispers-shout, using his hands to shield his face from the security guard who’s swiftly approaching them.

Juyeon quickly snatches their bags and hoists it over his shoulder. He grabs Hyunjae’s hand tightly, lips pulling into a mischievous grin.

“We run”

And then he sprints off, dragging Hyunjae along. Hyunjae yelps, stumbling a bit as he tries to keep up with Juyeon’s pace.

Adrenaline surges through their veins as they dart through the school compound, the security guard following close behind. The guard is yelling at them to stop but they refuse to listen, moving their legs as fast as they can.

Juyeon looks back at Hyunjae. Their eyes meet, and for some reason, they burst out laughing. The entire situation is so ridiculous but at the same time, so _exciting._ Maybe this is part of what being a teenager is all about - doing something stupid and daring but never feeling more alive.

Juyeon cups a hand at his mouth. “You don’t have to work so hard! The school doesn’t pay you enough for this!” he hollers, and Hyunjae has to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

They continue running, feet pounding against the concrete, wind rushing by their ears. Their laughter travels through the air, meeting the stars that hang above in the night sky.

Juyeon looks back. Hyunjae is staring right back at him with the prettiest smile on his face, eyes twinkling under the dim lights.

It’s dark all around, but Hyunjae’s smile feels like sunshine, brightening Juyeon’s world.

\-----

“I need help!” Juyeon shouts, bursting through the door.

Eric, Haknyeon and Younghoon give Juyeon a brief glance before they turn back to their food, resuming their conversation.

“Seriously guys?” Juyeon whines, stomping over and squeezing himself between Younghoon and Eric. “Shouldn’t you be saying, ‘What happened Juyeon?’ ‘ What’s wrong Juyeon?’ ‘ How can we help Juyeon?’”

They all simply raise an eyebrow. “Let me guess,” Younghoon says, munching on a bag of chips. “You want to ask Hyunjae to be your boyfriend but you don’t know how to”

Juyeon freezes, staring at Younghoon in shock. “How did you know?”

“How do I know? How do I know? Because he’s the only thing you’ve been talking about for this entire month!”

Juyeon clams up in embarrassment, cheeks turning red. “I do not…” he mutters, even though it’s undoubtedly true.

“Sure, and I have a flat ass.” Haknyeon scoffs, slurping up his ramen noodles. “What’s the point in lying Juyeon? What’s the point?”

“Why are you so afraid to ask him out? I’m sure he likes you back, just go for it” Eric urges. Juyeon shakes his head.

“The problem is that I want it to be special, like really, really special. But I don’t know how”

The rest of the boys nod understandingly, trying to come up with a solution. Younghoon suddenly slams his fist on the table, eyes lighting up eagerly.

“I have an idea! How about….”

\-----

A week flies by, and soon it’s December 7th, the day of Juyeon’s big championship game. Juyeon sits in the locker room, decked out in his football gear, anxiety flooding through his veins. His foot taps the floor nervously, mind racing with all the details he needs to take note of for this game.

His phone dings, snapping him out of his frantic fretting. He quickly unlocks his phone, reading the message that just arrived,

_Good luck with your game! You got this <3_

Juyeon smiles, tapping on the call button. Hyunjae immediately picks up. “Juyeon? What is it? Shouldn’t you be preparing for your game?”

Juyeon leans back against the wall, holding the phone close to his ear. “Yeah, but I just wanted to hear your voice for a bit”

“I have been told that my voice is rather melodious” Hyunjae jokes, but there’s a slight quiver in his voice.

“I’m nervous,” Juyeon admits, running a hand through his hair. This game was all or nothing, and he can’t even bear to think about the possibility of losing, how crushing the disappointment would feel.

“Hey,” Hyunjae says, voice softening. “You got this okay? You’re an amazing captain, with an amazing team. You all have worked hard, you have worked so hard for this. You’re going to do well, I promise”

Juyeon sucks in a deep breath, Hyunjae’s words leaving him a little choked up with emotions. “Thank you” he whispers, and he really means it. Hearing those words come from Hyunjae really gave him the strength he needed.

Juyeon’s teammate hollers at him from the door, telling him it’s time to go. Juyeon signals that he will be there in a second.

“Looks like I need to go now, I’ll see you after the game?”

“Of course. See you Juyeonie, and all the best!”

Juyeon hangs up the phone, basking in the silence of the locker room for just a second. He closes his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the big game ahead.

With one last deep breath, Juyeon steps out onto the field.

***

The game is everything one would expect. Intense, gripping, nerve-wracking. Juyeon’s team earns the first goal, earning stomps and cheers from the entire school. But the opposing team swiftly catches up, scoring a goal after 10 minutes.

Both teams are rather equal in terms of their skill, making it hard for either to score a goal. Every attack is swiftly thwarted by each team’s defenders, and the game crawls on anxiously with no progress.

It’s down to the last few minutes. Juyeon grits his teeth, pushing through despite his entire body aching with exertion. He needs to score a goal, all hope of winning the game is riding on him. He glances into the crowd, zeroing in on Hyunjae who watches him anxiously, hands gripping the banner tightly.

He exhales a shaky breath. He’s got this, he can do this.

The whistle blows, the ball is thrust into Juyeon’s hands. Juyeon sprints with all his might, zipping through the field, using his sharp reflexes to dodge the opponents who attempt to block him. He runs down the line, fueled by the cheers that grow louder and louder with excitement as he nears the touchdown line.

One of the opposing team’s members appears out of nowhere, trying to cut Juyeon off. Juyeon musters up the last ounce of energy he has in him and leaps into the air, pushing his body over the touchdown line. His body hits the ground with a loud thud, the crowd goes absolutely wild.

Juyeon did it. He made the touchdown. They won the game.

His teammates run up to him, hollering and shrieking with happiness. The cheers from the school are deafening, screams and claps resonating through the air, so loud that it almost makes his ears hurt.

A wide grin splits across Juyeon’s face, shoulders sagging with relief. He did it, he actually did it.  
Juyeon is handed the championship trophy, which he hoists up in the air, receiving exhilarated cheers from his entire school. Juyeon laughs, waving the trophy around, looking at all his schoolmates who yell their congratulatory words. His gaze falls on Hyunjae, who is at the front row, beaming excitedly, giving Juyeon two thumbs up. Juyeon smiles - it’s time to put his plan into action. He nods at Younghoon and Changmin who is seated next to Hyunjae, a signal to begin.

Younghoon pulls out his phone, sending Eric a text. A few moments later, Eric comes rushing in, gripping onto Hyunjae’s arm desperately.

“Hyung! You need to come with me! The sink is overflowing and flooding the toilet!”

Hyunjae frowns. “What? Where?”

“The block near the garden!” (which happens to be the furthest block away)

Hyunjae gnaws at his lips, glancing between Juyeon and Eric, clearly reluctant. He desperately wants to congratulate Juyeon on his win, but he can’t neglect his duties. With a deep sigh, he gets up, shooting Juyeon an apologetic glance before leaving the field, following Eric.

Younghoon and Changmin jog down to the field to meet Juyeon. “The plan is going perfectly. Hyunjae is only going to be back after….20 minutes? Give or take?” Younghoon says, staring at his watch. Juyeon nods, his heart pounding with excitement. “Let’s quickly set up”

Changmin stops them, pointing at the crowd. “How are we going to get the crowd to leave though? There’s still so many of them here” And he’s right - the seats are still packed, many students still lingering around after the game despite the fact that it has already ended. Juyeon grips his hair in frustration. This won’t do, he needs the area to be completely empty.

The three of them are racking their brains for an idea when Sunwoo suddenly pops up from nowhere with a microphone. “It’s okay guys, I got this”

“Is there a snake in the bleachers?!” Sunwoo shrieks into the microphone, dramatically gasping in horror while pointing to the seats. Terrified screams pierce through the air, and many students quickly start to rush out, shoving and pushing in their haste. It’s enough to scare the majority of them away, but Sunwoo continues to ramble on.

“Did you know snakes can kill a human with just one bite?”

“Did you know snakes used to have legs?”

“I heard snakes have like...200 teeth or something. I’m not sure of the exact number, but I’m sure that it’s a lot.”

The bleachers are emptied in record time, and they all laugh uncontrollably, giving Sunwoo a well deserved high five. Kevin and Jacob walk onto the field, carrying the signs they helped make in their hands.

“Wow” Kevin whistles, looking around at the empty stadium. “How did you guys manage to make everyone leave so fast?”

The four of them hold back a snort. “Talent” Sunwoo says, shrugging casually. Kevin doesn’t question it, handing the sign over to Juyeon. “Here ya go!” Juyeon gives him and Jacob a quick hug, thanking them profusely.

“Oi! A little help here!

The group turns around to see Haknyeon and Sangyeon dragging the goalposts across the field, clearly struggling. They all rush over to help out, working together to push the goalposts in the right position. Cackles of laughter are heard when Sangyeon nearly falls over in his attempt to push with his body. It’s a tiring 5 minutes, but they eventually succeed, arranging the goalposts side by side, angled at just the right direction.

“Okay, now we have to hang these up” Kevin orders. They pass around strings and hooks, piggy-backing each other in order to hang the huge white signs from the top of the goalpost railing. With so many hands on deck, they get the job done quickly. All 8 of them step back, looking at their final work. “Looks good to me,” Jacob says, the rest nodding in agreement.

“Oh my god, I hope I’m not late!” The group looks behind to see Chanhee running towards them, holding a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand. “Wow, Chanhee running, this is a rare sight” Sunwoo teases. Chanhee punches him in the shoulder, glaring playfully. He turns to Juyeon, passing him the bouquet. “I followed your instructions and picked the brightest one they had”

Juyeon smiles, warmth flooding his heart as he looks at all his friends. “Thank you guys so much for all your help, I really mean it”

They all start yelling rowdily, shoving Juyeon away, unable to stand the cheesy atmosphere. They gag and pull looks of disgust, but secretly they are all fighting back a smile, happy to help their friend out.

Changmin glances at his phone. “Eric says they are reaching soon!”

Sangyeon slings an arm around Juyeon’s shoulder. “Alright, go get him tiger.” The rest hoot and holler, giving Juyeon encouraging slaps on the back or his butt.

“You got this!”

“Please ask him out so we don’t have to deal with your whining anymore”

“If you chicken out I will murder you with my bare hands”

Juyeon chuckles, shaking his head. _This is true friendship_. He watches their retreating figures, waving at them until they disappear out of sight.

Juyeon waits on the field alone. His heartbeat has been going wild for a while, beating harder and harder with each second that ticks by. He gnaws on his bottom lip, anxiously pacing back and forth. The terrifying thought of Hyunjae rejecting him lingers at the back of his mind, but he quickly suppresses it, forcing himself to remain calm.

Although it’s only a minute, it feels like forever until Hyunjae and Eric appear in his sight. Hyunjae tilts his head, bewildered as he stares at Juyeon who is waiting in the middle of the field. He tries to ask Eric what’s going on but Eric simply gives him a shove, asking him to find out for himself before running off.

Hyunjae approaches Juyeon slowly. With each step he takes, the more Juyeon feels like his heart is going to burst. By the time Hyunjae stands in front of him, Juyeon is practically shaking with nervousness.

Hyunjae inhales sharply, taking in the sight before him. There are two goalposts, a huge white sign with the word “YES” spray-painted in black hanging from each post. Juyeon stands in the middle, still decked out in his football gear, clutching a bouquet of sunflowers in one hand, the other hand holding a black board with the words `` _will you be my boyfriend?’_ ”

“Juyeon?” Hyunjae asks, gazing at him with wide eyes. “What is all of this?”

“Um...I-I… really like you Hyunjae,….and I….uh...um”

Juyeon flushes bright red, averting his gaze to the floor. He had a whole speech written out, one he rehearsed in front of the mirror for days and days on end. But now, at this moment, with Hyunjae right in front of him, his mind goes blank, struggling to remember the words.

“Juyeon relax” Hyunjae soothes, giving him a gentle smile. “Why are you so nervous? It’s just me.”

“It’s precisely because it’s you!” Juyeon blurts out, leaving Hyunjae rather stunned. And it’s like the words can’t seem to stop tumbling out, rushed and incoherent but straight from his heart.

“You, you make me nervous because I like you, I like you so so much that sometimes I don’t even know how to cope with it. Every time you smile I feel like I can barely breathe and...and I just want you to be mine so badly.”

Juyeon sucks in a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. “So what I’m trying to say.. I-I mean to ask is…” he continues, voice trembling slightly.

“Lee Hyunjae, will you be my boyfriend?”

Hyunjae stares at Juyeon wordlessly, eyes flooded with emotions. There’s a long moment of silence, and Juyeon thinks his heart might just fall out of his chest.

But slowly, Hyunjae’s lips curl into a smile, which quickly turns into a full-blown grin, teeth on display.

“Hmm…” he ponders, placing a finger on his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. He looks at Juyeon, flashing him a mischievous smile before turning his heel and sprinting away. Juyeon watches in bewilderment as Hyunjae runs to the touchdown line, standing behind it.

Hyunjae cups his hands around his mouth and shouts across the field. “Come here if you want to find out my answer!”

Warmth surges through Juyeon as he stares at the brunette who is grinning at him cheekily. He shakes his head, chuckling before jogging towards the touchdown line. When he reaches it, he runs forwards, grabbing Hyunjae by his thighs and hoisting him up.

Hyunjae squeals, instinctively wrapping his legs around Juyeon’s waist. Juyeon spins him around, watching the older shriek with laughter, and the affection that Juyeon feels in his chest is so intense that he feels like he might just explode.

Juyeon slows down to a stop, gazing up at the boy in his arms. “So what’s your answer?”

Hyunjae looks down at him, winding his arms around Juyeon’s neck before leaning forward, pressing their lips together.

“Yes,” he whispers, eyes shining like stars. “My answer is yes”

Juyeon’s heart soars in his chest, a wide grin splitting across his face. He surges forwards, moving his lips eagerly against Hyunjae’s soft ones. They stay like that, locked in each other’s embrace, kissing softly under the pink and purple hues that paint the sky.

Congratulations Lee Juyeon, for yet another amazing touchdown.

**Author's Note:**

> the end! this fic is rather rushed but nonetheless, I genuinely hope you all enjoyed it! <3 leave a kudos if u did and comment ur fav scene I would love to hear it! and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miraebbi) and go give the playlist a listen if u haven't done so yet!


End file.
